Shingeki No Rosario
by M33sha
Summary: Welcome to the school for monsters! Including but not limited to vampires, werewolves, witches, dragons, ghosts, knights, centaurs, giants, legends, myths, that creepy thing under your bed and what goes bump into the night. Humans will be killed on sight and the MLG games will continue as normal! (bigger summary inside).


Here's my second Shingeki No Kyojin fanfiction. This story is inspired by Rosario and Vampire, with the school and monsters and whatnot. For now, since I have bits and pieces of this story planned out but not entirely ready, chapter updates will be slow and sketchy. Also, I have no idea what to call the school so I'm just going to go with Shingeki no High school, and I have no idea what Shingeki means. So yeah, hope you enjoy!

Ymir sighed as she walked through the school hallways, not even the least bit rushed despite being half an hour late to her class. She wore a dark blue shirt with a thin brown jacket and black jeans, along with black and red trainers. She had just dropped her things of in her locker and was on her way to class.

She glanced around, hoping to find something interesting in the Shingeki hallways. Her golden eyes settled on her class door, which were a few paces away. Her ears instantly picked up upon her teachers, same as always, excited voice, getting louder and louder as she came closer to her class.

She grinned as she opened the door, not bothering with knocking since she knew Hanji wouldn't mind.

"Yo, Hanji! Sorry I'm late, traffics a bitch!" Ymir said as she slammed the door shut and made her way to the back. It was a basic science room, with desks and 4 high stools at each desk. If needed, counters would appear at the sides of the classroom holding equipment related to the Bunsen burners. Everyone was in their seats and on their desks were vials, bottles, and ingredients to make magic potions.

"Huh?" She was stopped when Hanji laid a hand on her shoulder, causing Ymir to turn around and looked at her with a confused face.

"Ymiiir! Erwin has called you to his office! You would have known if you were here earlier but you were late so yeah..." Hanji mumbled the last part but Ymirs keen hearing picked up on it. She groaned. What did Erwin want now?

AT THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE

Ymir looked around bored as she waited for principal Erwin. As she entered the reception, she was greeted by Rico who glanced up and nodded towards, and then continued working. There was only one reason why Ymir came by the reception, and Petra had learnt that by Ymirs 8th visit.

So here she was arms crossed, one leg over the other and a bored look on her face. She was just about to close her eyes when the door opened. Erwin walked in with a folder under his arm, dressed in a white shirt and black trousers, blazer and shoes with a red tie. He nodded towards Ymir before making his way to his desk.

"I wasn't expecting you this early" Erwin said, gesturing Ymir to get up from where she sat and over to the chair in front of his desk. Ymir rolled her eyes and held a sigh as she walked over.

"Yeah, well ya know me. Attendance is everything" Ymir said sarcastically with a grin as she sat down, causing Erwin to shake his head.

"Yes, well I'll cut to the chase. If your attendance and behaviour does not improve, you cannot participate in the Mystic League Games" Erwin said seriously.

Ymirs grin dropped. "What? I've only been late a handful full of times and barely started on anyone!"

Erwin gave her a flat look. "Ymir, you've had two fights and have been late nine times, and it's only the fourth day of the year".

Ymir raised an eyebrow and looked off in the distance before chuckling to herself. "Aw yea". She then turned serious and looked at Erwin. "But one of the fights wasn't my fault!" She growled, her teeth beginning to sharpen. "Those Titan assholes st-"

"ENOUGH!" Ymir winced as she looked down, as scowl still on her face. Erwin sighed "Ymir, you cannot let your anger control like this. Why don't yo-"

"I get it! I get it..." Ymir said as she looked away, her anger slightly subsiding as she clenched her fists, her nails accidently piercing her palm, causing some blood to appear.

Erwin clenched his jaw before writing a late note and continuing. "Ymir there will be a new girl starting tomorrow and you will greet her, help her and show her around the school. I expect you to be in my office at quarter to nine. Now get going" He narrowed his eyes to show Ymir that he was serious and that he wouldn't listen to Ymir protests and complaints. She merely growled and started for the door. "Don't forget to go to-" The door slammed shut before he finished his sentence.

WITH YMIR 5 MINS LATER

Ymir once again entered Hanji's class without knocking, not that anyone minded since they were busy messing about creating potions while Hanji had gone somewhere. Ymir scanned the room before setting her eyes on a brunette chomping away on a potato while intensely concentrating on pouring the right amount of ooze in a vile filled with purple liquid.

She walked past everyone and got behind Sasha who hadn't noticed her thanks to her witch's hat. Ymir sucked in a deep breath and was ready release it when Sasha suddenly turned around with a smile, crumbs around her mouth.

"Hey Ymir!" Ymir let her breath out pathetically while slouching. Damn this witch. "What did the principal want?"

"How did you know I was behind you?" Ymir asked raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms, ignoring Sasha's questions. "Did you sense me, put a tracker on me or have secret eyes in the back of your head or sumin?" Ymir asked while looking as Sasha from every direction.

Sasha smiled and took another mouthful of potato. "Nope! Saw your reflection!" Sasha mumbled out as she pointed at the vials and such.

Ymir groaned but then suddenly grinned and grabbed one. "Well then, I guess its time for some payback!" Ymir shouted as she lifted her arm and then brought it down, bracing herself for the shattering sound. Only it didn't come and instead a purple glow covered the vial before it set itself back where it was. Ymir frowned and looked away with a scowl/pout. "I can never have any damn fun around here...

"I don't see how breaking school property is fun" Mina said as she put two text books on the desk, a grin on her face. "Especially since Hanji made me put a un-breaking spell on ours"

Ymir rolled her eyes. "If they were un-breaking, then why didn't you just let it fall? It's not like it would have shattered and needed sweeping or anything"

Mina still grinned. "Well because I would have had to pick it up then. Or someone might have tripped on it".

Ymir instantly thought of Connie flinging out of the window before shaking her head. "I wouldn't have put you down for being laz-wait no you wouldn't. You would have picked it up with that purple stuff!"

Mina shrugged. "Saves me from picking it up a bit further down then" Hnaji entered the room.

A vein appeared on Ymirs forehead. "It was nearly touching the fl-IT WASNT THAT FAR AWAY FROM THE FLOOR!"

"SASHA NO!" Hanji and Mina shouted as they both flailed their arms towards Sasha to try to stop her, but it was too late as Sasha looked towards the both of them and accidently let some ketchup fall into the vial. As soon as that happened, in less than a second the vial burst open. Mina quickly put a protective bubble around the vials as crystals emerged from the vial and exploded against the bubble. However, because she didn't have enough time to enhance the bubble, a second later the bubble burst and a few shards flew towards Hanji.

Hanji gasped and before they could hit her, something zoomed past her face and managed to make the shards explode into glitter and dust like substance.

Sasha held her hand out and caught her wand with a sheepish grin. "Hehe, my bad?"

She was answered with a smack on the back of her head by Mikasa who shook her head and walked away after quickly observing that none of the four were hurt.

"Damn that was awesome!" Ymir shouted, causing Sasha to look at her with a small smile. "What the hell was that?!"

Hanji cleared her throat. "That was a crystal shower. Quite deadly depending on what you use to create it. Since Sasha didn't finish it and instead dropped ketchup into it, the worst it could do is give you a light bop on the noggin" Hanji said with a grin, tapping her head to demonstrate. "And also taste like strawberries" Hanji muttered to herself, a thoughtful look on her face as she rubbed her chin. "Anyway, quick thinking Mina! As for you Sasha, put the food away" Hanji said, though with a grin as she walked away and observed what the others were doing.

"So what did the principal want?" Mina asked as she levitated the broken pieces of glass to the bin. Looks like they were going to have to use the explode-proof vials. Her spell only kept them from breaking, not from exploding.

"Yeah Ymir. What'd you do this time?" Sasha asked before taking another bite from her potato.

Ymir groaned. "Same old same old. My attendance and behaviours shit so unless I improve I won't be able to participate in the Mystic games" Ymir said as she crossed her arms. Mina sighed while Sasha shook her head.

"See Ymir? I always said 'try to be good and good things will happen', and you won't listen" Sasha replied as she finished her potato of, and then waved her wand to summon another.

"What'd you have to do this time?" Mina asked, looking at Ymir with a curious look as she crossed her arms. Hopefully something like cleaning the classrooms or extra Gym or-

"Babysit someone"

"Wait what?" Mina and Sasha looked at her with wide eyes, mouths slightly open. Ymir rolled her eyes. "Seriously? Who'd you have to babysit?"

"Well, not babysit exactly"

"Well that's a relief"

"What'd you say?!"

"Sasha shush. Ymir, who is it?"

"I dunno. I'm suppose to meet her tomorrow at nine" Ymir replied as she plopped down on her chair. She closed her eyes. If only they had proper chairs, then she could have just sat back and slept the lesson away...

"SASHA! DID YOU TAKE MY LUNCH AGAIN!?" Connie screamed as he stomped up to Sasha with a frown/pout and a vein pulsing on his forehead. Ymir's eyebrow twitched as she took a deep breath in and out. She opened one eye and saw Sasha grinning nervously as she put her hands together and tried to reason with the bald twat.

Ymir sighed and closed her eyes, knowing that Mina would apologize for her and magic some sandwiches, which she did. She glanced out of the window (they sat in the back corner) to try to distract herself and not killed the bald idiot.

After 55 minutes, which included Eren and Jean nearly transforming to beat the shit out of each other before Mikasa and Marco stopped them (Mikasa mostly), Armin somehow managing to blow the window and wall into tiny pieces, which also flung Connie outside (which Mina managed to stop from falling to the ground), Sasha and Annie playing with their powers (Sasha mostly, Annie just watched to be polite) and Reiner and Ymir nearly transforming to have a little 'spar' which was quickly stopped by Bert, Hanji had an announcement to make to the class.

"Alright class. I'm pretty sure you all know about the Mystic League Games" As she said this, nearly everyone in the class cheered, while the rest smiled. "Same as always, they'll be held in the Arian dome, blah dee blah" Hanji said as she waved her hands about carelessly. "So if you wanna participate, you all have to be on your good behaviour. That includes attendance, attitude, but most importantly behaviour. You act out, you'll stay out" Hanji said seriously, though with a smile.

Ymir grimaced inwardly. She did have a slight temper (a big one), and she knew she'll get hell if she was banned from the games. Already more than half the school was afraid to enter the games because of who they always faced, so only a few would volunteer from their Sector (AN: I'll explain at the end of the chapter).

She glanced around to see Sasha with a excited grin on her face talking to Connie who looked equally as excited and Mina chatting away with Annie. She turned her attention the Bert and Reiner who had walked up to her.

"Hey Ymir" Bert said as he waved. It was nearing the end of class, so Hanji didn't mind if they had the last 5 minutes to themselves and chat.

Ymir smiled. "Yo Bert. You planning on running away with Reiner again?" Ymir asked with a grin, silently chuckling to herself as Bert turned red.

Reiner rolled his eyes. "E-erm yeah. Yeah I-I am". Bert replied shyly. It wasn't that he was embarrassed about going away, it was just the way Ymir said it.

Ymir laughed, though in a good way. "Cool. Make sure you bring back another gold medal" Ymir said as she light heartedly punched Bert on his bicep, Bert smiling back. Bert and Reiner almost always won at the International Mystic League Games, so there was no worry there.

"Don't worry, we plan to" Reiner said confidently as he crossed his thick arms, grinning. "Anyway, we wanted to ask what the principal said to you. Well, Bert mostly. Was it about the games?" Reiner said as a look of confusion and worry came over him.

Ymir grinned playfully before looking at Bert who had gotten redder when Reiner had finished. He turned around to try to hide his blush and nervousness before he heard the chair squeak and two light steps. He then felt arms around his neck and les tangle around his waist as Ymir piggybacked him. His blush increased as Ymir ruffled his hair, one eye closed and a shy smile on his face.

"Aawww! Are you worried bout me Bert?" Ymir asked playfully as Bert caught Ymir's legs and supported her. She laughed before leaning up a bit and resting her head on the left side of Bert's shoulder, a smile on her face "Yeah. Yeah, it was about the games. I have to show this chick around tomorrow" Ymir grumbled. "Hope she's hot".

"And a lesbian?" Reiner asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Bert grinned slightly at her.

Ymir glared at Reiner. "She doesn't have to be! Not all of them were" Ymir said with a chuckle.

"Luckily they didn't press charges" Annie teased as she walked up and sat on the counter, nodding her head towards Reiner and giving a small smile towards Bert who smiled back.

Ymir looked at her, glaring slightly as she slid of Bert's back. "Harhar, that's so _fanny_ Annie" Ymir said with a grin, not knowing if the comment annoyed or made the blonde laugh as she sat there with a stoic face. Ymir shrugged inwardly. She liked to think she made the blonde laugh.

"Ymir! I'm gunna go to the snack machine!" Ymir turned her head towards Sasha who was at the doorway, Connie at her side. Ymir rolled her eyes, thinking why Sasha thought she had to tell either herself or anyone where she went, though she didn't comment about it. "Cover for me when Hanji comes back" Ymir glanced around the classroom, not seeing Hanji at all. Damn she was sneaky.

Ymir nodded her head towards the brunette who grinned before grabbing Connie by the arm and dragging him along. She then spotted Mikasa looking at the doorway with a frown before looking away and joining the conversation between Eren and Armin.

Ymir grinned to herself. There were a lot of weird relationships going on in school. Ogre with fairy. Samurai with dragon. Even forbidden ones, like Werewolf and Vampires, though they were rare. She sighed as she thought about the new girl tomorrow...

Sooo since I have no idea how high school works since I'm in college or how the school in Rosario and Vampire works, I just made my own thingy up. A Sector is just a group of two different classes. The two classes have about 15 kids each. Let's say there's 5 Sectors, but that's not important. (I know small school).

One class is the first years (17 years old) and the other is the second year (18 year olds). Each Sector has a first year and second year. Ymir and her class are first years, and let's just say there the 1st Sector. The Sectors just go: Sector 1, Sector 2, Sector 3, Sector 4 and Sector 5. These are based on your overall performance. If you're a good monster, like you can control your abilities well, you're put in Sector 1. If a newbie at your powers and your learning, Sector 5.

There are five versions to the Mystic League Games (Imma call it MLG for short). Easy, Medium, Hard, Nightmare and Blood Thirst. Obviously Sector 5 plays in the Easy version while Sector 1 play in the Blood Thirst version.

Since there are about 30 kids in each Sector and a lot of 'mini games' at the MLG, there's no problem for not having enough people to enter. A person (or monster) can enter as many mini games as they want. The Sectors are not playing against each other, there playing against different schools.

Reiner and Bert, I'll explain what the International MLG is in another chapter. And more because I suck at explaining.

I'm really sorry if this is sooooo confusing. Like I said, I suck at explaining. I'll try to explain it better in later chapters.

Anyway, if you haven't noticed, this is a school for monsters. If you want, go watch this awesome Anime called Rosario and Vampire. Let me tell you, I'm not a huge fan of Vampires, and I LOVED it. Like, REALLY LOVED IT. So anyway, like I said, they are monsters. Or mythical creatures. Or Legends. Or people with Superpowers. Or have certain blood running through them (like Alien blood or sumin).

For instance, Sasha and Mina are Witches. Ymir, Bert and Reiner are werewolves. Mikasa and Eren are Vampires. Hanji is a mad scientist with Armin following very closely (though not as mad). I'm not sure if I should make Annie a werewolf or Vampire. Aaaaaaaaaand yeah, that's all I got. Obviously I will give hints on what each person is, but I'm still deciding what there gunna be soooo yeah.

And again, I'm sorry if it's really confusing. If you want an easier version, just think that the characters in the show are either teachers or students (but it's a school for monsters) and there's a sports day (only better).

Anyway, it's been a long AN and I'm tired, sooo yeah. Please review or PM and until next time!


End file.
